Jibade Baruch
Jibade Baruch is a jade blooded researcher with an interest in setting Alternian culling polices for millennia to come. Personality Jibade prefers using LOGIC and REASON to try to help her friends, even at the risk of coming off as ruthless or cold hearted. She is prone to fits of extreme RAGE when she is not in control of a situation, and has an Empress complex that is a mile wide. SBURB has particularly enraged her, forcing her to go at it's pace and accomplish its goals and not her own. Jibade tends to be long winded when passionate about a topic, and will give long, ranting monologues. As such, she often suffers from "Kankri" syndrome, in that no one bothers to listen to her diatribes long enough to figure out that she's advocating GOOD things and not Eugenics. Her strong desire to remain in control means she focuses nearly exclusively on her LEGACY, which is to say her means of controlling things even past death. Goals/Motivations Jibade tends to set goals based on what she believes the greater good to be, and attempts to take other Trolls preferences into account when possible. Her starting motivations are based around the fact that her Lusus (a Darwin Bird) is incapable of surviving on its own outside of it's intended desert habitat. As a Jade blood, she feels she should have been encouraged to make a hive in the desert, and not somewhere both she and her Lusus are incredibly unsuited for. Notable goals include: * Alter Troll Culling policies to allow as many grubs as possible to survive the brooding Cavern. This will allow 'non-standard' trolls to be given an opportunity to show late-pupation adaptations. * Restrict troll hive locations to encourage survival. * Figure out how to breed irrational anxiety out of trolls entirely, after seeing the lengths it causes her Moirail, (cyberneticWanderer) to go to. * Breed "Forest Cacti" . * Change the definition of the word "culling" to mean "banned from breeding" and not "killed". * Burn SBURB to the ground and laugh on its corpse. * NOT to kill vinylApocalypse. Introduction Your name is Jibade Baruch. You have a number of interests, mostly around how much GOOD you will be able to do once you make it to the brooding caverns, as is the destiny of your caste. You have done all sorts of RESEARCH on local FLORA and FAUNA and think that the Empire's millenia old culling policy has been weakening the species. And you can prove it, too, with GRAPHS and CHARTS and SIMULATIONS and ... You can be a bit PASSIONATE about your research, and are somewhat JADED that no one in power cares about its obvious REALNESS QUOTIENT. You figure it doesn't matter in the long run, though, since its not as if adult highbloods are allowed on planet. Hundreds of sweeps lie before you with no oversight. You can't wait. Your LUSUS is a smallish bird with a beak highly adapted to eating the pulp from cactus fruit. Unfortunately, you did not know this as a wiggler, and made your hive in the middle of a dark forest. A large portion of your day goes towards feeding your lusus, and lead to your interest in ADAPTIBILITY. You wield STICKKIND out of laziness and lack of need. There are sticks everywhere, and your woods have somehow garnered a reptuation as containing a MAD SCIENTIST, causing most trolls to avoid it. The things people believe. You ta1k 11ke th1s, to emphas1ze your super1or 1ntellect. And a1so to h1de your many, many typos. Quirk Replaces 'i's and 'l's with "1", 11k3 th1s. Also replaces 'e's with '3's after becoming Reishi's Matesprit. Drops the quirk entirely when verging on grim dark or feeling numb. Begins typo-ing numbers into other letters when getting angry, notably 2=>w and 4 showing up at random. Notable SBURB Activities Jibade's most notable pre-SBURB activity was lying to Davosk Vidsee about the impending wrath of her friend, Zuqiro Xatou. This was intended to give Davosk a single enemy to worry about (rather than worrying about everything ever), and a relatively harmless enemy at that. While it succeeded in calming Davosk enough to get 8 hours of sleep a day, it further divided the two teams when it was revealed. Davosk eventually partially forgave Jibade, and the two became Moirails. Jibade has difficulty processing any emotion short of "uncontrollable rage", and thus discovered herself unsure of how to respond when Reishi Xanith confessed flushed feelings towards her. Once entering the game, however, she has spent a great deal of time with her matesprit and appears generally positive about the relationship. However, privately, she was unsure she felt anything equivalent to "flushed" feelings, and worried that this would hurt Reishi's feelings even though she very much wanted to continue the relationship. Jibade spent over one full day helping Gorvak Seldar attempt to solve his entry puzzle, during which time she began to hate him. When he proved incapable of doing more than standing around his hive looking at "bee porn", she became outright murderous, and entered Prospit with the intent to kill him, only to end up having confusing hate make outs. Jibade attempted to come up with a logical way to kill Gorvak without getting close enough to make out with him, eventually being convinced by the "shitty psionic" (actually one of the Narrators, radiGal) that Gorvak's death would doom everyone, but especially her Matesprit, Resishi (who was Gorvak's client player and not yet in SBURB). She then recruited Hydnum Xander to act as a Auspitice (although this ended up bearing no fruit). Eventually, as Jibade began to focus more on preventing doomed timelines, she became sort of an ashen facilitator who would attempt to patronizingly teach Gorvak how to keep from pissing other trolls off to the point of them trying to kill him. (Killing the time player would doom the time line, and Gorvak was the Bard of Time). This eventually lead to her feeling nearly neutral about him. Jibade looked forward to her entry puzzle, hoping to show off her intelligence by solving it much faster than Gorvak. She became enraged when her puzzle simply involved waiting for a computer to boot up, and FURTHER enraged when her land appeared to contain no quests, no dungeons, no enemies and no sprite. She eventually learned that her entire planet only existed so long as she paid attention to it, and resented the obvious "lesson" of "people are more than what they can do for you". It was eventually revealed that her planet had been devastated by her Denizen, and it was only by concentrating could she interact with the ghosts of what once was. Every attempt to accomplish her own goals (cloning or altering the Mother Grub, cloning or altering trolls grubs, etc) has been stymied by SBURB, and Jibade has responded with a fatalistic outlook. She now believes that SBURB is a tyrant and that nothing is allowed to happen without it's permission. She feels personally responsible for the 700+ timelines alternate Jibades doomed (presumably while attempting to rebel against SBURB) and attempts to minimize suffereing in the afterlife, even going so far as to attempt to rescue her friend Zuquiro from The Outsider. While she knew that Zuqiro was "guaranteed" to get into the game, she felt that the various doomed Zuquiros who would die from the experience would be comforted knowing that help was on the way. Her relationship with her Matesprit, Reishi, proved to be tumultuous, with them verging on break ups several times as Reishi became more and more 'perfectionist', wanting to doom entire timelines should even the smallest of failures happen. This scared Jibade, who believed doomed timelines mattered more than Alpha, since there were so many of them filled with immortal, often suffering, ghosts (often who would visit her directly on her Land). When Jibade confessed that she was unsure if she was even capable of experiencing flushed emotions (despite enjoying their matespritship), Reishi finally ended the relationship, after confirming that Jibade was not willing to be "fixed" with Reishi's Rage power to control other's emotions. During their break up Reishi became more and more dangerous, and Jibade avoided him outright out of fear of being forced to love him. She grew closer to Gorvak, and briefly dated him flush (although her preference was still pitch) when he confessed to her. (It is possible that the Witch's god tier outfit having stripped leggings influenced his crush, given his 'bee fetish'). Their relationship ended when Reishi sufficiently demonstrated that he accepted Jibade's more muted feelings, was willing to stop assuming Jibade needed to be fixed and was no longer going to doom timelines. This broke Gorvak's heart. After Zuqiro proved to be dangerous beyond control through incompetency and fear of seadwellers, Jibade and her Moiral Davosk arranged a "weird pale threesome" with her, the second such weird threesome in the game. It would take both of them on constant alert to keep Zuqiro from accidentally ruining everything. Jibade had been Zuqiro's friend in-real-life for a long time, so it was a natural pale crush, while Davosk viewed Zuqiro's raw fear of seadwellers as being similar to his own state. Jibade was incredibly unlucky in pitch relationships, with neither Gorvak nor Anstus reciprocating her fervent hate. She eventually grew to hate SBURB more and more, eventually concentrating her feelings on attempting to one-up the game and resenting each and every bullshit, glitched quest on her land. When she discovered all of the things she hated had been caused by the troll-like Denizen Athena, she engaged in the most satisfying interaction with the land yet, as they had an epic, evenly matched battle of pure hatred. They became Kismesis at the end. Fanart: Category:Trolls Category:Sburb Neta Category:Jade Blood Category:Characters